The United Force of Madagascar
by BrendanBoman
Summary: After running away from the Mountain Lemur King, Koto; King Julien looks for a helpful ally, while Clover and Sage prepares to destroy the kingdom from the inside, and the slaves makes a large plan that may even involve death among their own people. Everything seems so good, but will things always go as how it is planned?
1. Leaving, Planning, Sadness

**Hello everyone! Today, I bring to you the first chapter of the 8 chapter-ed book, The United Force of Madagascar, or UniForM for short. Because, who has the time. So this story is the continuation of Episode 13 of Season 4, according to what I think will happen. Which means that this is Episode 1 and Episode 2 of Season 5, Chapter 1 to 5 is Episode 1, and the rest is Episode 2, like Season 3 where they split the first episode into two. This story will be an alternate ending once Season 5 is released. For now, it will be like a theory or something like that. And this story has three different point of views. King Julien, Clover, and the slaves. It's not a First POV kinda point of view, but once chapter is split into three parts which focuses on the three views. So, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 1 of UniForM, 'Leaving, Planning, Sadness'.**

* * *

Leaving your kingdom isn't easy, especially when you're one of the greatest leaders of that place and you abandon your own people who is now forced to become slaves of an evil king. King Julien stared at his kingdom, especially the Baobab Tree which is now controlled by the person which he thought was his friend, Koto.

"It was all my fault," King Julien said before stepping down from a stool which stood in front of a window of the submarine which is heading towards an unknown destination.

Maurice came and patted his back. "It isn't all your fault. Koto's army is strong and unstoppable, compared to our unprepared army who is basically just Clover. And Ted, who can't even fight."

"But I let Koto in," King Julien said. "If I didn't let him in, the mountain lemurs are still out there waiting for us to open the door. We built a wall to stop the mountain lemurs. And we opened the wall for the mountain lemurs to come in."

"Well, I can't deny that fact there," Maurice said. "But I mean, even Clover was fooled at the moment. In fact, everyone thought he's our friend. Come on, let me prepare you some food to cheer you up."

"I'm not hungry!" King Julien said before slamming himself into a chair in the submarine. "Oww," King Julien said before he got up slowly, rubbing his back after it slammed on the hard metal chair.

"Come on, you haven't had breakfast yet today," Maurice said, but the only response he got was a crossed arm as King Julien sat there, thinking about his people and his kingdom. And more importantly, his boombox. If Koto didn't find any use of it, he might even throw it and that will be the end of the life of his potential brother.

Maurice sighed, giving up as he left the plate of food which was kept in the submarine for emergency purposes. He went over to Pancho who was piloting the submarine and asked him.

"So, any good news?" Maurice asked, hoping that Pancho can find an island which can help them.

"I don't know," Pancho said. "I am unfamiliar with this place. We've gone too far from the island that everything seems new to me. We should be seeing an island soon, and hopefully, they will help us with getting our kingdom back."

* * *

Clover went back to the rock mountain where Sage lives as she rode Sage's bird before Sage dropped her from his feet as she landed on the ground, softly this time. Clover looked towards the direction of her kingdom, only being able to see the Baobab Tree, and not even the plane due to her point of view. She wondered what is happening there, are the people being tortured, will Koto forever be the king? And most importantly, where is King Julien? Is he still alive? Can he survive on his own without help from someone else? Clover left all those unanswerable questions alone as she began to think of a way to counter attack. She has a map that covers several kingdoms in Madagascar and so she began to make some plans for their attack which shall begin either tomorrow, or the day after that.

As for Sage, he had a wonderful lunch, being fed by his hawk before he set off to save an animal or a plant that needs his assistance.

* * *

After being thrown back in the wall by the mountain lemurs, Mort began to cry, saddened by the fact that their life is ruined. Even though he usually believes that his king can save the people whenever they get into trouble, this time there is no way King Julien can defeat Koto and his army of mountain lemurs without the help of a miracle.

Ted tried to cheer the people up by singing a song as he took out his guitar. It worked, for a while, until everyone got bored of Ted's songs and they began to do all sorts of things. The crocodile ambassador went to sleep to put away all the sadness from his mind. Horst refilled his beverage and began to drink it as he sat on his bed. King Joey who sat on the upper bunk above Horst began jumping up and down while cheering.

"Yay! We're gonna build a maze!" King Joey said before singing a terrible song about building a maze.

Hector was building a new tower of matches before he got up and shouted at the rat king. "For the last time, we're not building a maze!" Hector, who's bunk is beside King Joey's resumed building his masterpiece.

"We're not?" King Joey asked. "Guys! We're not building a maze!" King Joey began announcing to everyone in the prison that they are not building a maze, as he went down his bed and went to each and every person there to tell the bad news.

"Oh, things are getting even worse after every second!" the crocodile ambassador said after King Joey woke him up to tell him that they are not building a maze.

"It will never get worse if we fight ourselves through. Let's do this!" Mort said before slamming himself onto the wall, trying to bring it down as everyone just looked at him lazily and blankly. He pushed it, he punched it, he lifted it, he licked it, but nothing seem to work. He then decided to climb it and jump down. But it was useless as the mountain lemurs kick him back inside the prison as he landed directly on King Joey.

"Oof!" King Joey said before asking. "Are we building a maze?"

"Nope, we're not doing this," Hector said before he brought his matches away as the gate opened and the mountain lemur captain came in.

"King Koto wants you all to pick some mangoes for him," the lemur told the slaves, as four more mountain lemurs came in and brought them all outside of the prison, bringing them to the mango trees.

* * *

 **And that is it. Thank you for reading, and before I end this, I need to talk about something. If you followed The Rise of Maxene (TRoM) as it is being published, you will realise that the chapters are released every two days. For UniForM, I am publishing it weekly. Except if DreamWorks announces that Season 5 is near, and if so I'll have to publish each chapter more frequently before Season 5 is released. And I shall be posting it on Wednesdays or Mondays. So for example, if I need to go somewhere next Wednesday, I'll post the next chapter on Monday. But if there's nothing on Wednesday, I'll post it on Wednesday. And if I am busy on both Monday and Wednesday, I'll have to either ask my sister to post the chapter at home, or I'll have to postpone the release. So again, thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Clover parts in this and the coming chapters might be a bit boring since there's not much to tell about, but the others should be decently good.**

 **Please tell me if there's anything wrong. From writing style, to grammar mistakes, and even if the characters are OOC. I don't mind negative comments, because most of the times they are good and help me improve my writing skills and all. So once again, thanks for reading this and see you next week.**


	2. Help, Preparation, Wait

**Hello people! So I totally forgot to update yesterday. Wasn't even _that_ busy actually, but I forgot to add UniForM to my calendar. So I am back with the new chapter for this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"We're approaching an island!" Pancho announced.

"What?" King Julien said before shooting off from his bunk. "Where? When? Who?"

"I'm not sure who owns this place, nor do I know the island's name, but it seems pretty big and well populated." Pancho said as he looked at the lemurs filled beach.

After a few minutes, the submarine stopped at the docks of the unknown kingdom before armed lemurs began to surround the docks as the person who seems to be the leader of them walked towards the submarine, escorted by two other lemurs.

King Julien, Maurice and Pancho came out of the submarine, wondering what is happening.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The leader, a sclater's lemur asked.

At first, King Julien don't know how to react, what if they're working for the mountain lemurs to capture him. But then he told her who he is. "I am Chair Lemu- Err I mean King Julien. Yes, from the Kingdom of Madagascar. And we have been chased by a mountain lemur king named Koto."

"Oh, so you're King Julien?" the black lemur said before asking. "Then where is your crown? Or are you Magic Steve in disguise?" The army went closer, and closer to King Julien, preparing in case he really is Magic Steve.

"No, of course I am not!" King Julien said. "I mean, he died just a few days after I met him! As I said, I was chased by the mountain lemurs and they took my crown."

"Oh yes, he's dead." the lemur said before introducing herself to the lemur king. "Well then King Julien, welcome to our island. My name is India de Beaufort, the captain of the royal army and also the queen of this place. And this is Nick, my assistant. What brings you here by the way?" India asked as the six of them began to leave the docks heading towards the beach as the army of lemurs began to return to their camp.

"Well we need a place to rest and live for a while before we can take back our kingdom," Maurice explained. "So we searched for an island where we can take shelter while we wait for the right time to strike back."

"So you're here to get some help?" India asked. "Well then, you came at the right island I tell you. We'd be glad to help you get your kingdom back from the evil hands of Koto. Well I, would be glad actually. Not sure what our king says about it. Come on, let's go and meet him."

And so they marched forward towards the palace before they heard a familiar voice.

"Spring break! Spring break! We're never gonna die!" Xixi said, flying around the beach.

"Xixi!?" Maurice said before Xixi turned around and saw the three familiar faces.

"Maurice? King Julien? Pancho? What are you guys doing here?" Xixi asked before landing in front of the lemur king.

"We were attacked by Koto yesterday, weren't you there by the way?" Maurice asked the toucan.

"Well I left the kingdom a few days ago and went here. It's Spring Break y'all!" Xixi said. "I always fly here from time to time to party with these people. You know, just to have some fun." A whistle can be heard blown from somewhere in the middle of the beach.

"Oh, sorry but I have to get back there." Xixi said before flying. "The results for the count the coconuts contest is going to be announced soon. See ya!"

The six lemurs continued walking all the way to the palace, a long hut covered in some metal junks to make it look grander than other normal huts.

India brought them in as she opened the door and was greeted by a red curtain. They walked past the hallway as they looked around them. On the left side there is the dining hall. Tables, chairs and a lot of other things, enough for the main leaders of the kingdom with some extra seats in case an important person comes. On the right side there's some sort of a gallery where they exhibit pictures of their king who is a crowned lemur, and pictures of his accomplishments, and even his trophies which were placed in glass cases.

They reached the end of the hallway and was met by another set of curtains as India opened it and let the King and his royal advisor in, together with Pancho.

"Your majesty," India said to her king who is reading a newspaper. "We have King Julien, Maurice, and Pancho from Madagascar. They were recently attacked by the mountain lemurs and they need our help. King Julien, this is our King, King Danny.

"King Julien?" King Danny said before he went down his throne to shake hands with the other lemur king. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that your kingdom was taken by the mountain lemurs. They are really strong and unstoppable. I heard about them defeating our ally, the rats yesterday, we didn't hear the news about your loss. Anyway, we'll help you get your kingdom back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Well thank you," King Julien said before asking. "But firstly, is there some sort of food or beverage here? I'm really hungry right now, I haven't had breakfast."

"Well sure, we have a dining hall our there where you can eat what you want," King Danny said. "Kevin! Call for Andy to prepare food for six lemurs."

"Me?!" a mouse lemur, also named Andy asked before rushing to King Danny.

"No, not you!" King Danny said before kicking the annoying lemur away as he flew out the window, landing on Xixi at the beach.

* * *

Clover makes sure that she got everything ready. The map, a paper with the plans written on it, her weapons, Sage's weapons, food supply, and all sorts of things she needed for the battle against Koto.

"Alright," Clover said. "Our target is Koto, and what we will do is we shall hide behind the throne in the throne room and wait for him to sit on the throne. Once he's in our trap, will either kidnap him, or assassinate him. And all we have to do after that is free the people, and defeat the mountain lemurs together. Understood?"

Sage nodded as a butterfly landed on his nose, balancing there as he meditated.

"So what we will do is we'll go through this route here, and defeat any patrols that we encounter. Then, we'll sneak into their kingdom and enter the throne room slowly without them noticing. And once he's killed, you'll call for an army of hawks so they can defeat the rest of the mountain lemurs. Understood?"

Sage at once stood up, his face changing from a calm expression to a serious one. "Understood," he said as the butterflies around him started to fly away.

"We'll go there as early as possible, and that means now!" Clover said as Sage calls for his hawk as it took the two and flew towards the kingdom.

* * *

The lemurs, rats, crocodiles and aye ayes were brought to a walled place where there are plenty of mangoes to harvest. And to make things faster, Koto said that if they didn't finish harvesting before two o'clock, they'll be forced to skip lunch and get less food for dinner. And so all the slaves worked as fast as possible to get their job done before two o'clock.

"Nope, we're not doing this," Hector said in a low voice after ten minutes of harvesting.

"Hector's right," Horst said as he caught a mango which was thrown down by Willie from the top of the tree. "We cannot live like this forever, we have to-"

"We have to build a maze!" King Joey said, to Horst's annoyance.

"No, we have to free ourselves," Horst said.

"Not build a maze?" King Joey asked. "Stupid, Stupid. Stupid!" King Joey said, slapping himself.

"True," Willie said as he jumped down from the tree. "I mean, we are going to die anyway so I see no problem with planning on a way to secretly get out without being noticed, and live in a free life although that's quite impossible. At least we don't have to suffer being slaves of Koto, and just die at once."

"Alright, after lunch, we'll gather at King Joey's bunk and pretend to play a game there." Hector said. "Then, we'll discuss on how to get out of here."

"We can build a maze!" King Joey suggested.

"No, you idiot!" Hector said throwing a mango at the rat king's head. "We must be very careful not to let the mountain lemurs overhear us, so I suggest we get back to work and just casually gather at King Joey and Horst's bunk after this.

* * *

 **And that's all for today, thanks for reading and see you next week.**

* * *

 **Oh, and by the way, if you play Age of Empires, I have a news (not really) to tell you. I just opened a new YouTube channel for Age of Empires, as of now I have four videos only. But I have another one done, ready to be posted tomorrow. So if you play AoE, you might want to check it out since I post a lot about Map Editing Tips & Tricks, making simple yet awesome mods, glitches that can be fun or useful, and all those stuff. The channel name is BRoman Studios, just search BRoman Studios Channel on YouTube and you'll get it. Again, see you next week!**


	3. Rest, Onwards, Halted

**Hello! Had been quite busy lately. I feel as if I forgot to post last week. But I managed to post chapter 3 today, on Wednesday as promised. So I am still busy now, can't really talk. Enjoy.**

* * *

"And then I said, but I don't even like lettuce!" King Julien said, as he laughed with King Danny, leaving Maurice and King Danny's assistant Kevin to wonder, what was so funny about that joke.

Andy served some Caesar salad and also some mango smoothie.

"Here is a plate of fresh Caesar salad complete with crouton and the delicious number one salad dressing on this island and probably the whole world." Andy said as he placed the plate in front of King Julien.

"Ooh, pretty fancy," King Julien said before Andy continued.

"And here is a mango smoothie with a little bit of ginger. Just to give it a little zing," Andy said as he placed the jug of mango smoothie in the middle of the table.

The five of them began eating the delicious food cooked by the royal chef before King Danny brought King Julien to the huts which were specially made for visiting guests, royal specifically. From the outside, it looks like a normal hut. Wooden wall, leaf roof, a door with a window and a curtain inside. But the interior of the hut was different, decorated with freshly picked flowers and some plants at the corner of the hut. The bed is something like King Julien's bed, it has a soft mattress, two pillows on top of it, but smaller since it is meant for one person. King Julien and Maurice shared a hut since three huts were destroyed in a recent storm that hit Madagascar and some islands around it. So there's only two huts left, and the other one was given to Pancho since it's smaller and only has one bed.

King Julien took a nap after a tiring morning as Maurice went out to join the Spring Break party on the beach.

* * *

Clover looked at a patrol team which contained five mountain lemurs, all armed with spears except one which is tasked to bring a small radio to communicate with the command center in case of any emergency or important news. Seeing this, Clover signaled to Sage as Sage nodded, slowly crawling behind the guards as he stole the radio from the mountain lemur. All five of them were shocked, especially when they can't even find the thief who quickly ran away almost as fast as a cheetah. Sage stuck out his hand from the bush where he hid and made a hand gun signal, telling Clover to shoot them now. Clover quickly took out the crossbow which her sister gave to her when she was trying to kill her and Clover shoots all five of the mountain lemurs before Sage picked up the radio and imitated one of the patrol guards' voice to send the group of mountain lemurs at a watch tower nearby somewhere else, so that they can pass the watch tower without being seen.

"P Fifty Seven to Watch Tower Fourteen. We found a strange object here on the grounds of Area Six point Four," Sage said in a different voice. "Watch Tower Fourteen, please come here immediately, this might be a bomb or something. Over."

They waited for a few seconds before they replied.

"Watch Tower Fourteen to P Fifty Seven, we are on our way," a voice from the other side said. "I repeat, we are on our way. Over."

Clover and Sage waited behind a bush after hiding the bodies of the guards, before they saw all three guards from Watch Tower Fourteen running towards Area Six point Four, looking for a bomb that they will never find. The two of them continued their journey towards the kingdom.

* * *

They finished harvesting for their new king before two o'clock, so Koto gave them lunch which is a quarter of a mango for each persons. After that, they went back to the prison and went to their own bunks before Willie announced.

"Let's play a game!" Willie said. "We don't have anything to do so we can entertain ourselves while we do nothing.

The mountain lemur captain seeing this went to Koto and asked him.

"Is it okay if they entertain themselves with a game, your majesty?" he asked the king.

"There is no problem, we'll let them play first for a while before we send them to do various things." Koto answered.

"Ooh can I join them?" Benson asked. "I love games I can even teach them a new game I just invented. I call it, The Lost Ki-"

The mountain lemur captain knocked Benson's head with his spear, stopping Benson from completing his words.

Willie gathered everyone at King Joey's bunk, mostly so they'll have King Joey with them, just in case King Joey doesn't want to follow them for some reason. Ted took out some cards and gave everyone the cards as they played a card game while they discuss about the plans to attack Koto and reclaim the kingdom as theirs.

But after Ted gave everyone the cards, the mountain lemur captain went back to the prison and opened the door.

"The king wants you all to help him with several things," he said. "Oscar will separate you into seven different groups and you'll need to finish everything before dinner."

Oscar came in as he began to split the group of slaves into seven groups before they left the place, escorted by some mountain lemurs.

* * *

 **That's all, thanks for reading and see you next week!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Hello and welcome back to UniForM. First, I am very sorry for the delay, but yesterday the electricity went out, and so I didn't have the time to update. And secondly, if you are in a rush, you may want to skip the third part as it is pretty long, and it's nothing important, just explaining about the prisoners being sent to work. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 4.**

* * *

After a lovely nap which lasted for about half an hour, King Julien woke up to the sound of people shouting and even screaming. Hearing this, King Julien quickly headed towards his window, in case that they're being attacked by the mountain lemurs. But all that he saw was lemurs and rats having a boat race and also two boats upside down on the water with five soaked lemurs beside them.

King Julien sighed in relief as he went out of his hut to join the party. There were a few things which were new to King Julien. One is a bounce house where dozens of lemurs and rats were bouncing on, before a crocodile came to join in and accidentally pop it with its razor sharp claws, causing everyone from the second level to fall down. The other one is a Count the Coconuts stall where people were gathered at to count how many coconuts are there in a glass box.

Everyone was having a great time there, even King Danny who was rowing a boat with two other lemurs, trying to beat Pancho's boat which is about to reach the finish line. So King Julien decided to join in and went to his all-time favourite party site: the waterslide. The party lasted for about an hour before the waterslide collapsed when too many people were on it. No one was injured nor killed, but the party ended there just in case anything else happens.

"So I gave him the mango and he said, what is this?" King Julien said to King Danny, talking about his conversation with one of the lemurs at his kingdom a few months ago. "And I said it is a mango and he said-"

"King Danny!" Nick, an orange lemur, called as he ran towards the city center, panting. "We're being attacked by the mountain lemurs and we're losing!"

"The mountain lemurs? They came here too?" King Danny said. "Alright Nick, tell our army to hold them back for the moment, we might be able to run away while they're busy attacking. Let's go!"

King Danny, Kevin, King Julien, Maurice, Pancho, and Nick ran away towards the second dock before they met India who's running towards the city center.

"We're too late, they've took over the Imperial Port too!" India said, panting before stopping for a moment to try and breath properly once more.

"Then we'll have to hide!" King Danny said.

"You're not going anywhere, former King Daniel," a mountain lemur said before he and a few other mountain lemurs took all seven lemurs, bringing them all the way to the prison as they tied up some chain to their legs, forcing them to mine at a mining camp on the island.

* * *

Clover and Sage both crawled slowly, distracting and defeating the patrol army, one by one and avoiding traps at the same time.

Clover hid behind a tree, armed with her crossbow as she aimed at one of the mountain lemurs and shot him. The other mountain lemur was shocked to see his friend being shot, and without wasting any time she shot the second lemur too as she smiled and continued walking towards the kingdom, too proud of her precise aiming that she forgot about traps and accidentally stepped on a hidden net trap. Both, Clover and Sage was trapped. A group of mountain lemurs came a few minutes after that and took the net down, bringing it into a cart and they headed towards the kingdom.

Clover tried to escape, even though it's practically impossible for her to untie or break the rope especially when Sage is on top of her, sleeping.

"Let me go!" Clover shouted, but the mountain lemurs continued bringing her and Sage to Koto.

* * *

The group of slaves were split into seven different groups to do seven different things.

The first one which consists of Becca, Hans, Prince Brodney and another lemur, are tasked to clean up the throne room, and the rest of the plane. Koto wasn't there at the time, so they can clean the whole entire room without Koto sitting or standing in the way.

The second group includes Timo, some aye ayes, lemurs and rats including Todd, Hector, Efficient Charlie, and Butterfish. They were sent to a mining site and were tasked to mine there for the rest of the day. Butterfish stood there for a few seconds before walking away.

"I don't have time for this, gotta go to work," Butterfish said as he went away before a guard stopped him.

"This is your work," the guard said. "Koto wants you to do this and so this is your work."

"Really?" Butterfish asked. "I don't remember this being my work at all. I must be dreaming. Wake me up at five thirty Tammy, I gotta go to sleep." Butterfish collapses at once, and falls into the wonderful dreamland.

"Hey!" the guard said, poking Butterfish with the stick of his spear. "Fat guy! Wake up!" They ended up tying Butterfish upside down for the rest of the day to punish him for misbehaving. And amazingly, he stayed there quietly, sleeping until they were called back to return.

The third group were tasked to carry Koto's large moving throne, as Doctor S, Lazy Doug, and some crocodiles, rats and aye ayes carried the already heavy throne, with a heavy Koto, and some heavy mountain lemurs on it, as Willie and Lennard have to fan him using a large leaf fan.

Horst, King Joey, Tammy, Brosalind, and a few other lemurs and rats were tasked to clean the whole kingdom.

"Are we building a maze?" King Joey asked.

"No, we're not building a maze!" Horst said before King Joey's head turned slowly as King Joey looked at Horst with a creepy blank face. Horst shivered and left King Joey alone in his world of maze.

A few minutes after that, the mountain lemurs tied King Joey upside down on the wall for not doing his work but standing in the middle of the kingdom, staring blankly at nothing with a very creepy smile on his face.

Mort, Abner, Ted, and an aye aye were tasked to prepare Koto's hot bath.

"I will only prepare a hot bath for my King Julien! Not for Koto!" Mort said before a mountain lemur tied him upside down too.

Maggie, Masikura, the crocodile ambassador and some rats were told to cook dinner for the whole kingdom, as the crocodile ambassador too was tied upside down on the wall after he cried because he can't cook with his small arms.

The seventh group includes Nurse Phantom, Dorothy, Clumsy Peep, some lemurs and aye ayes, and they remained at the prison as they were tasked to clean up the place.

* * *

 **That's all for today, thanks for reading and don't forget to follow so you won't miss a new chapter.**

 **And just to inform you all who don't know this yet, I have written two other AHKJ fanfics, one is a 30k long one, and the other is a short one shot holiday special thingy. The 30k long one is The Rise of Maxene (TRoM), about a revolution which lead to the destruction of Madagascar, before it was rebuilt once more. And the one shot is Night Terrors (NiTe), a halloween special one shot about King Julien and his crew being chased by a giant.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter of UniForM.**


	5. Escape, Abscond, Ready

**Well, today I managed to update this on time. I am quite glad, since I was supposed to be busy on Wednesday, and at the same time I was busy on Monday. But it seems like I am free today so here I am giving to you Chapter 5. This is one of the longest chapter in the story. I think it _is_ the longest in fact. But whatever it is, I present to you Chapter 5, Escape, Abscond, Ready.**

* * *

"Aah!" King Julien shouted, gripping his leg in his hands. "My legs, it's as if something is eating it and digesting it in their sticky stomach!" he complained, as he tried to release his legs from the chain's grip. He saw a mountain lemur guard, standing at the gate while holding a spear. "Hey buddy, can you please, you know like loosen this chain a little. As you know, my legs are very soft and fragile, so a tight chain can make it explode or something. And you don't want to see an exploding leg right? You might not be able to sleep tonight if my leg explodes."

"Just keep quiet or I'll tie you upside down on that wall for the rest of the day," the guard said in a stern voice.

King Julien gulped in fear, he doesn't want to be tied upside down. The blood may rush to his brain and his brain will pop. So King Julien just kept on mining while mumbling before Maurice spoke.

"It's okay King Julien," Maurice whispered. "One of us surely has a plan."

"Not me," India said.

"Me neither," King Danny said.

"Not even me," Nick said. "Sometimes we just have to accept the fact that we lost."

They went on for a few more hours before they were sent to a large field where hundreds of bunk beds were placed at, as they were all sent to sleep for six hours before they need to wake up to prepare for Koto's arrival.

"King Koto will be coming here tomorrow evening," the guard told. "Tomorrow, you'll have to wake up and clean up this kingdom before the king arrives." The gate was locked as everyone looked at each other.

The prison was surrounded by around ten mountain lemurs, and clearly, there is no way out of this. But seeing that the mountain lemurs were just guarding and not paying attention to what they are doing, Nick casually made some hand gestures towards India using their military language as India tried to make an understandable gesture towards Maurice who then told King Julien what Nick is trying to say. So King Julien climbed up the bunk and lied down above Maurice who slept above a random rat on the three levelled bunk. Seeing that everyone is in position, India began talking about random stuff to catch the guards' attention. She talked about the crocodiles starting a cooking show at their island, she talked about how the people on that island die so quickly, and all sort of random stuff that went into her head. They slowly lower down the volume without anyone noticing, and after ten minutes of talking nonsense, India looked around her nonchalantly to see if the guards are paying attention to their talks anymore. They were listening, but then things got boring and nothing was important to listen to so they stopped paying attention and did other stuff instead. It was especially easier to talk without being heard when they were in the middle of the prison, and far away from the guards outside.

Xixi was talking about how she once choked on a mango when India made a shooting hand-gun gesture towards Nick who was sleeping above Xixi. Nick seeing this softly knocked on the hard wood mattress to tell Xixi that she can stop. Xixi knocked back and spent around ten more seconds talking before she ended her story. India talked like how she did before, as if she's bored and tired, but then instead of talking about unimportant stuff, she planned on a way to get out.

"We'll just distract them with something, you know. To make them run away and all." India said before laughing quietly for a moment as a few other lemurs joined her, as if she made a joke. "Then we will get away from this place without being noticed at all."

"We must make sure that at least one side of the wall isn't guarded before we get out," Andy said before yawning. "I'll just sleep here and you can talk if you like," he lied before he closed his eyes while paying attention to the meeting.

"Yeah, you'd better sleep Andy," Maurice said. "In fact, we all better sleep. The king is coming tomorrow, and I also have an idea on how to distract the mountain lemurs. We'll just send someone to ask for the guards to lead them to the toilet hut. That will lessen the amount of guards. And we'll do all those kind of stuff so that there will be less mountain lemurs guarding this place."

"We can even start it now," Nick said before softly punching the board above him, signaling to Andy who's above him to start.

"Oooh I need to tinkle, really quick," Andy said before climbing down the bed. He went over to the gate as two mountain lemurs looked at him before he said. "Sirs, can you bring to the toilet hut really quick."

One of the guards sighed.

"Alright," the mountain lemur said. "Let's go," two guards escorted Andy towards the toilet hut, one armed with a spear and the other holding Andy.

"Two down three to go," India said, still talking lazily.

They waited for about half a minute before the rat sitting below Maurice went up and did the same thing. He too was escorted by two mountain lemurs as only six guards were left guarding the prison.

" _ **Now**_ let's sleep," India said, stressing on the word now to anyone who will do the job, trying her best to not let the guards know what they are up to. Nick nodded slightly before he looked around him as everyone pretended to sleep. The guards were facing outside of the prison, and one side was not guarded at all since the three guards on that side were all away, replacing the front guards who went away to escort Andy and the rat towards the toilet hut.

Nick yawned loudly as India looked around her once more, before she went down the bed with everyone else as slow as possible, trying their best not to attract the mountain lemur's attention. They climbed above the wire wall with Xixi standing on guard on Maurice's bed which is the best place to be at since the view is clear there. The mountain lemurs did not even look behind them so everyone got out of the prison without being noticed. But when Andy returned from the toilet hut, the guards who escorted him saw them escaping.

"Hoy!" A guard shouted. "Get back here!"

The other guards turned around and saw the prisoners escaping before they ran towards them.

"We're dead," a brown lemur, Jeff said, looking at the guards running towards them.

Suddenly they heard a mountain lemur from the beach shouting.

"We're under attack! We're under attack! All guards to the Federation Harbour!" the mountain lemur said.

That's when everyone looked at the beach and King Julien saw a familiar face at the beach.

"Uncle?" King Julien said, seeing his uncle in an armour suit, leading an army against Koto's.

"This island is mine!" Uncle King Julien said before placing his flag on the grounds of the beach as his army of lemurs and foosas including Mary Ann began to defeat Koto's army.

"Now it's our chance!" India whispered as the army of hundreds of lemurs and rats ran towards the army of now three mountain lemurs forcing them to retreat. The rat soon arrived after escaping from the guards by biting the mountain lemur's arm causing his to let go, as everyone took the mountain lemurs' spare armours and weapons and went into the ships, sailing towards Madagascar to reclaim King Julien's throne.

* * *

The band of mountain lemurs stopped at a camp, as Clover and Sage were both tied to a mango tree, as Sage went to sleep after a few minutes of standing there. The mountain lemurs soon went to sleep, leaving only one guard staying awake. Seeing this, Clover tried to escape from the rope's tight grip. She tried to break it, slip away from it, loosed it, but failed even after several tries. Even her head cannot reach the rope so she can't bite it, and so she began to give up escaping and just waited for morning to come. Sometimes you just have to accept the fact that you lost. She stood there uncomfortably, wriggling from time to time, waiting for about an hour, before she saw a face which she had never seen for ages.

"Crimson?" Clover said in a low volume. Her twin sister who was crawling slowly in the jungle, looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Clover?" Crimson said before she walked towards her sister, trying her best to not make any noise in case the mountain lemurs hear her and making sure that the guard isn't in a position where he can see them both. "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured as I was heading towards the kingdom just now, and I need you to help and set me free, and replace me here as their prisoner so that they'll think that I'm still here," Clover said.

"Oh, poor Clo Clo," Crimson said.

She was about to continue when Clover said, "Look Crimson, Madagascar is under the full control of Koto. I need to stop him before morning comes and I can't let them know that I am gone. If you don't help me, you might end up as a slave as well. Please, we need to do this for our kingdom."

"Fine," Crimson sighed. "As long as you promise that you will set me free after this whole thing is done."

"I promise," Clover said as Crimson untied her sister. Clover tied Crimson to the tree before she nodded and went towards the kingdom as fast as she can without wasting any time.

Clover soon arrived at the kingdom as she crawled slowly through the jungle with a giant leaf to blend in with the trees. She went to a part of the wall where one of the wire broke. Clover covered herself with the leaf and began tearing a big hole on the wall before getting in and heading towards the plane stealthily. She entered the throne room from the front window and hid behind the throne, waiting for Koto to come.

* * *

The seven groups soon reunited as one, as they resumed 'playing a game' at King Joey's bunk as King Joey sat on his bed, wondering what is happening.

"Okay," Abner said as he gave each and every one four cards. "What we know now is that Koto will leave tomorrow to the island his army just conquered previously, and the prison security will be tighter. So we need to launch the attack today before he leaves so that we can easily defeat them."

"And our plan needs to be good so that the mountain lemurs cannot stop us." Horst said as he played a card and took a sip of his beverage. "We need to make things so sudden that they won't have time to react. So we'll need to make things fast."

"We need good techniques like crocodile rams, aye aye stink bombs, rat wrestlers, and all that," Becca said, taking a new card from the pile of cards. "And we need to start with a good distraction so that the guards will open the gate and let us go through."

"Alright, we're doing this," Hector said as they begin planning.

* * *

 **And that is all for today. Next week, I am supposed to be free, and same goes to the Wednesdays after that. Chapter 7 shall be released the day after I return from a vacation (15th) though, so I still might not be able to update on time since I will be tired. And that is also two days after my birthday so feel free to wish me a happy birthday then ^^ And that is all for today, the last chapter (Epilogue) should be posted on the 22nd, and Chapter 6 should be released on the 8th. So see you then, and don't forget to drink some water or you'll get thirsty.**


	6. Forward, Ambush, Explode

**AAAAAAAAAAA I FORGOT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK! Sorry, but I'll update once more in this week (not a promise), probably tomorrow or on Friday, or next Monday. So, I am back from my vacation, for those who follow me on Tumblr you probably noticed that I was quite inactive and all that. It was a nice one. And I accidentally left my shoe, and luckily we had a spare shoe so I could wear that one. Anyway, I don't think I need to talk about my vacation, let's get straight to the story.**

* * *

The ships led by Captain Jeff approached the Old Junk Harbour, preparing to attack the mountain lemurs who were guarding the docks. Pancho jumped down from the ship and into the water as he silently swam towards the shore before he slowly got out of the water and walked all the way to a place behind the mountain lemurs who were guarding the docks. He stood up and screamed.

"Oh no! The Mountain Lemurs! The horror! We're all gonna die!" Pancho screamed in a squeaky voice trying to replicate Willie while running around in circles before half of the guards chased Pancho as he ran away as fast as he could. And Pancho is faster than the mountain lemurs after being trained to run really fast during Operation: Footstool. So the mountain lemurs are not able to catch him. After running away quite far from the docks, Pancho turned around and quickly swiped off the mountain lemurs using his leg.

"Huwa!" Pancho began beating up the mountain lemurs before he threw a rock towards the direction of the docks. King Julien looked from afar using a telescope and waited for Pancho's signal. He waited for a few minutes and saw that one of the mountain lemurs turned around before bending down, picking up a rock and then throwing it away into the ocean. King Julien waved to Captain Jeff, signaling for them to move on as all four ships went forward, as fast as they could. And before the mountain lemurs could even react, several lemurs including India jumped out from the ship, landing on the docks and attacking the mountain lemurs before tying them up, and then throwing them into the water.

"Alright, so remember, we'll go as fast as we could and break through their wall with our explosives," India said. "Then, we'll take over the whole land and free the prisoners from Koto's evil hands. Then, we will go back to our island and regain our kingdom. Understand?" Everyone nodded before India said. "Forward!"

* * *

"So we tied him upside down as you commanded. And amazingly, he remained asleep until he woke up a few minutes before they return, asking us what time is it since he needs to go to work," the mountain lemur captain told Koto as they entered the throne room.

"Then we'll just send him to the torturing center tomorrow," Koto said. "What is his name again?"

"Butterfish, sir," the mountain lemur captain said. "Now if you don't mind, I shall leave so I can go to sleep since we need to prepare the ship for tomorrow."

Koto nodded before sitting on the throne as he sighed, relieved that they won the battle at the island and not knowing that they lost another battle at the same island just after hours of controlling the land.

Clover breathed as silent as she could, waiting for Koto to fall asleep before she can attack. But she can't wait. She needs to attack him now. So without much time wasted, she went out from where she's hiding and kicked Koto's head, causing him to fall from his throne.

"Surrender now, or your life will end here!" Clover said, wielding a sword.

Koto was about to reply when he hears sounds of people fighting outside and a loud explosion. They're being attacked.

* * *

Horst made some hand signals as Willie who was sitting on his bunk nodded as an understood remark. He turned around and looked at Mort as he nodded to Mort before Mort replied with another nod. Mort who is casually lying on the crocodile ambassador's back waved at Butterfish before Butterfish walked towards the wall, a few meters away from the gate and cleared his throat before shouting as loud as possible.

"Hoy!" Butterfish shouted before shaking the wall. "What time is it!? What time is it!? Get me out of here! What time is it!?"

He kept on yelling as a group of mountain lemurs unlocked the gate and came in as they ran towards Butterfish with ropes to tie him up.

"Charge!" Hector commanded as the crocodiles ran towards the open gate and breaking the walls around it, as the army of lemurs, rats and aye ayes moved forward as well.

"Fire!" Prince Brodney commanded as three crocodiles catapulted six aye ayes using their tails as they ran out. The stink bombs exploded as a group of rats who were champions of the Madagascar Weekly Boxing Tournaments started attacking the unexpected mountain lemurs, defeating them while they're suffocated by the aye aye stink bombs. Butterfish knocked out all the guards around him and went out to join the fight as one of Madagascar's Weekly Boxing Tournament champions as well. They managed to control a large part of the kingdom before the mountain lemurs can hold them back. But at this point, the lemurs and rats are already armed with spears and swords they took from the mountain lemurs they defeated. Some lemurs rode on the crocodiles' back, armed with spears as they pushed away all the mountain lemurs, forcing them to slowly retreat. The now armed aye ayes are still being catapulted, as the army of lemurs and rats protect themselves with masks they made using the leaf from the bunks. An army led by King Julien can be seen coming from another side after they exploded the wall.

The war has begun.

* * *

 **That's all. In case you have any questions, please leave it in the reviews. And in case you're wondering why Explode, well it's not really explode but I cannot find a better word that resembles the 'explosion' of the prisoners, how they 'exploded' from the prison which is in Koto's kingdom, defeating the government. And that's all for today, thanks for reading and don't forget to follow if you haven't or you will not receive notifications on the new chapters. See you tomorrow or whenever I shall be posting my new chapter. Talk to you then.**


	7. Attacked!

**I am very sorry for not updating UniForM when I am supposed to, but my computer faced a technical problem and I cannot do it. Now I am borrowing my mother's laptop and I cannot promise that I will be updating next week. I will try, but I might fail. Anyway, here's chapter 7...**

* * *

Koto is now being attacked by three different individuals. One is King Julien, teamed up with the small island which Koto just conquered, invading the docks then rushing into the kingdom. Then comes Clover who is trying to assassinate him on his throne. And the other is his own slaves who smartly got out from the well guarded prison by distracting the guards using Butterfish and then attacking the larger but unexpected army with various techniques. The various groups from different parts of Madagascar have united into one great force, the United Force of Madagascar.

"Call for all the army!" the mountain lemur captain commanded, as Benson went over to the command center hut and talked through the radio.

"Everyone, please return to the basecamp immediately," Benson said. "I repeat, everyone, please return to the basecamp immediately."

The west wing guard received the message from Benson, as the captain there woke all the guards up as they ran towards the kingdom as quick as possible.

The east wing guard captain was eating some snacks when he heard the call, and he immediately called all of the guards there as they all rushed towards the command center.

The north wing guards woke up at once, hearing the emergency call as they returned to the basecamp, armed with spears and swords.

The south wing guards woke up and rushed outside, relieved that Clover and Sage are still there, sleeping, as they ran back towards the kingdom before it's too late.

Crimson seeing this escaped from the loose rope which Clover didn't tie as tight as how it was when Clover was there, and untied the rope that was holding Sage as the both of them ran as fast as they could towards the kingdom.

The army of prisoners managed to control around twenty five percent of the kingdom, as King Julien's army managed to regain around thirty percent of the kingdom. They were winning, and Koto was losing. Koto's army at least.

Koto was clearly way stronger than the smaller Clover, as Clover was thrown towards the hard wall multiple times and she can't even focus on fighting against Koto due to the headache caused by the wall which had knocked her head around six times already. Koto was just too big and strong for Clover to defeat. But she kept on fighting, as long as she could stop Koto from joining the battle in the battlefield.

"Alright, King Julien!" India shouted while fighting. "Now! Go!"

King Julien remembered what India told him in the ship on the way there. Once she gives him the green light, King Julien shall climb up the Baobab Tree and regain his throne. With a steel sword in his hand, he bravely climbed up the biggest tree in the kingdom and went in through the broken front window. He got up the nose of the plane and saw Koto fighting against Clover. Seeing this, King Julien quickly ran towards his enemy, and slashed his chest using the sword he was armed with, creating another red scar on Koto's chest as Koto groaned in pain.

Without wasting any time, Clover quickly kicks Koto's face as he fell out the door and off the plane and then off the tree before he was caught by his black bird and it soon flew west, disappearing from the people's sight.

The mountain lemurs on the other hand began to grow stronger, and stronger as the reinforcements came from the four army camps. King Julien's army and the prisoners were now outnumbered as the mountain lemurs managed to regain fifty percent of their kingdom. But then seeing their leader fleeing away with his bird, the army took it as a sign of resignation and they too, fled away.

"Retreat!" the mountain lemur captain commanded as they ran towards the Old Junk Harbour and took the ships in which Captain Jeff took to Madagascar as the mountain lemurs sailed towards their island where Koto was heading to after being sent by his bird, leaving several mountain lemurs behind as they got stuck and were captured by the opposing team.

Clover tried to chase them, so did India and her army. But then the mountain lemurs were just too fast and so they managed to steal all the ships and returned home safely.

"Now we'll have to cram ourselves in that small submarine to get back home," one of the soldiers said with a sigh as they went back to the center of the kingdom.

* * *

 **That is all for today. I am sorry if this is too short. This is probably one of the worse chapters I have written from my perspective. But I'm not sure why, so if you know, please leave it in the reviews. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**


	8. Epilogue

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS! But this is the last chapter so- Yay! It's an epilogue, a short one to explain things that happened. So if you're busy you can just skip this...**

* * *

A huge victory celebration was held at the heart of the kingdom, as the whole Madagascar filled up King Julien's kingdom. There were thousands of animals celebrating their independence from Koto's reign. It's not like the usual party where the Royal Square is good enough to hold everyone and leaving a large space for people to dance and eat. This time the party stretched all the way to the middle of the forest where they can hardly hear what King Julien is saying at the square because there were just too many people there.

"Umm, King Julien," Maurice said. "You do know that we still have a lot of other kingdoms which we invited to this celebration do you? And our kingdom is full, maybe you should stop the party now before things get too bad. You know, like stampede or even foosa attacks."

"Don't be ridiculous Maurice," King Julien said. "The foosa are our allies. And if they do attack, we have thousands of people to defend this kingdom. And don't forget Clover. I bet she can kill a thousand foosa by herself." King Julien said as he ran away, dancing to a song.

"Aaah! Foosa!"

Even Prince Barty, Princess Julienne, and their assistant Delmar came to the party, though they actually came there for their monthly allowances which weren't sent during Koto's reign.

"Looks like some sort of a war zone!" Prince Barty said as the pirate ship arrived at the beach before King Julien, Maurice and Clover came.

"Mommy! Big Papi! You came here for the celebration!" King Julien said as he greeted his parents at the beach.

Five of the main and key leaders of the war received an award from King Julien. Two of them received the First Class of the Order of the Ringtail and Pineapple, which were both Hector and King Danny as the leader of both teams. The others, the Crocodile Ambassador, India, and Nick received the Recipient of the Order of the Ringtail and Pineapple.

Things went on well before Maurice saw a ship of lemurs heading towards the kingdom and took over the party from King Julien to end it before things go worse.

"Alright everyone, party's over," Maurice said to King Julien's disappointment. "You can all return to your huts and go to sleep now, bye!"

After the party ended, everyone went back to their home to sleep, as the army from King Danny's kingdom were given huts and tents as they all went to sleep until the next day.

Several hours passed and the lemurs woke up to the bright light from the sun as they all went to pick up fruits. King Danny and his crew on the other hand were sent to a hut which was just furnished with tables and chairs, enough for everyone to eat.

The breakfast went well, and Clover and a few other lemurs helped India prepare to regain their island. Despite Koto being evil and cruel, he can be useful since he left a lot of his resources as he fled away including rare things like steel and glass. All of those were used for weapons and armours for both King Danny's army and King Julien's. It took a around five hours before they managed to finish everything, including having all weapons ready, having another ship built, and making sure things will go as how it is planned.

Although they don't have much time, King Julien forced Maurice to let him officially launch the new ship which Timo will sail soon. The army went off soon as the new ship was given to King Danny while Timo was brought back home by Pancho on the submarine. Madagascar is once again under King Julien, everyone is happy once more, and Koto is finally gone. For now, at least...

* * *

 **Right, and that is the end of another story.**

 **Talking about story, the sequel to TRoM, which I shall be calling TRoM2 for now, will be delayed. For those who read my tumblr will know this already, I am working with a few of my friends on a huge fanfic project. What fanfic you may ask? Well it's for the Zootopia fandom, you can read the announcement post somewhere in my Zootopia sideblog, link in my fanfiction profile. As of now, we have finished one chapter. But we're having a little problem because of time differences. I live in the opposite side of the Earth and so when it's morning for them, I'm usually sleeping and when it's morning here, they are asleep. Anyway, I shall update on this new fanfic in my Zotoopia sideblog.**

 **As always, goodbye, and have a good day!**


End file.
